What Have I Gotten Myself Into?
by Misao Tachibana
Summary: Makoto Tachibana is ready to start his life in a new city. But his new job seems a bit... sketchy. Contains slight smut but will have more explicit chapters later on. Yaoi, sparkles, night clubs, poles, butterfly wings; where can one go wrong? Rated M ... you have been warned e-e ((ships will be everywhere, trust me))
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so it has been forever since I've posted a fic omfg. It's rated M currently, just to be safe and such for future chapters being more... provocative and explicit e-e you've been warned. This is only the first chapter (more of a preface really) and I'm so sorry it's so super long. I'll try to continue this for a long time though and post every week but I don't know how well that will go over.**

**Anyways! Enjoy, minna (*^-^*)/**

_My shocked expression and wide green eyes were unmoved. A small strand of brunette hair feel into my eyes but I didn't push it away. There was only one thing on my mind the moment I walked in the door that day._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

When the cab dropped me off at the address of my new job, I had felt uneasy from the start. It was in the downtown area and certainly didn't look like a catering business. The old brick building had a few cracks running through the brick and singles missing off the roof. The parking lot had weeds growing through cracks and the location gave off this feeling that I was going to get jumped if I wasn't careful.

When I talked to the manager, he had told me to come in through the back so I hadn't seen what the name of this place yet. As offset as I was, I knew this was my only option right now. I had to make some money and make it quick to pay rent on my apartment I had just put all my savings into. Food, as well, would be a good investment too.

I took a deep breath and headed to the backdoor. As I opened the door, my uneasy feeling only got worse.

A petite man with blonde locks was sitting in a directors chair. The chair was set up to a desk that looked more like a vanity table. There was a large mirror surrounded with lights and a feather boa laying over the top. The desk was laden with make up and hair products. The man's pink eyes were fixed on the calendar clipped onto his clipboard with deep concentration written on his face. Although, it seemed like he was thinking nothing at all.

As I debated whether or not to speak up, someone came out from one of the many rooms off of the main hall. All of the doors had a gold star with a name written on it nailed to them. Almost like... a dressing room.

The man that came out of the doorway cleared his throat and pushed is red framed classed up on his nose. His deep blue hair sparkled as light bounced off the silver glitter covering every inch of skin and sprinkled through his hair. He wore tight leather shorts, black pumps and a glittery silver tank top that hugged his body. Attached to his back were big, sparkly purple butterfly wings.

The blonde looked up at the man and smiled brightly. He cast his clipboard aside and jumped to his feet. "Rei-chan! Look at you!"

The man ignored his words. "I can't believe this. I planned a perfect schedule for everyone and then Frank just had to call in sick at the last minute! How dare he be sick on a Saturday night! Plus, this is the fourth night in a row I've had to take stage!"

"But Rei-chan..." the blonde pouted. "You're so beautiful on stage. There is never a complaint when you step up there!"

The blue haired man seemed baffled for a moment, but then pushed his glasses up and nodded shyly. "Beautiful, indeed. But this still does not change that I'm being overworked! Get someone else on stage tonight! I'm not doing it!"

"Okay, okay! I'll try calling in someone else." Then, he suddenly got a sparkle in his eye, like he remembered something he had forgotten. "On that note, I hired a new employee! He should be coming by today!"

Suddenly I felt uncomfortable. I knew without a doubt they were talking about me. What kind of job was I hired into anyways? What had I gotten myself into?

The blue haired man huffed and turned away from the blonde. His eyes instantly fell on me.

"Nagisa, is this the man you hired?"

The blonde turned to me in dull surprise then smiled brightly as he skipped over and grabbed my hands. "It's you! How long have you been here?! I'm surprised I didn't see you earlier, especially since you're like a giant! Makoto Tachibana, wasn't it?! I'm so glad you've made it alright!"

"Uh, y-yeah," I muttered. My voice was failing to ask the questions I so desperately needing answers to.

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki, the manager, but just Nagisa is fine! No one is too formal around here," he spouted. He was so jumpy and excited that I was feeling overwhelmed.

"Rei Ryugazaki," the blue haired man hummed as he came over, pushing his glasses up. I believe that was just a habit of his because they weren't even slipping off his nose.

"I, um..." I stuttered. "Please pardon me, but what is this place?"

Rei looked at me in confusion as Nagisa just slowly turned away. "What do you mean? It's Club Iwatobi, of course. You didn't know you had applied to the best club for miles around?"

I wasn't even able to speak. A club? How did I get roped into this? I went to college for two years for my associates and was going to save up some more cash before going to get a business degree, or maybe even culinary. Online, I saw an opening at a catering business downtown of where I was looking to move and figured it perfect. When I had applied, Nagisa hadn't said a word about it being a club. A club? A club?

Rei's eyes left my shocked expression and turned to a nervous Nagisa. The rage in Rei began to boil. "Na. Gi. Sa."

"We needed better employees, Rei-chan!" he whined defensively. "He had sent his application almost as soon as I posted the job online. He's got a pretty face, athletic build and a hard work ethic! We could use some guys like that!"

"But I'm not cut out to work in a club!" I cried.

"Mako-channnn!" Nagisa pouted.

M-Mako-chan?

"What did you say this was?!" Rei demanded to know.

"A catering business..."

"This is nothing like a catering business!"

"But we cater to people's needs and desires!"

Rei paused for a moment. "That's pretty clever. I am surprised you came up with that."

Nagisa smiled for a moment then his smiled turned. "Hey, wait a minute, Rei-chan!"

Rei ignored him and turned to me. The look in his eyes made me nervous as he looked me over. I felt self conscious but just stood there dully.

Slowly, he gave a half smile and bowed to me slightly. It looked as though Rei had jumped on the bandwagon too. "Please help us out. If we continue like this, we will end up being at stake to being shut down," he stated in an informing tone. "We may be one of the best, but most of our employees aren't top notch like we need. Just think of it as a emotional catering business."

"I don't see how that makes sense," I muttered.

"Mako-chan, please," Nagisa pleaded. "The job pays well enough and you seem like you would be a natural! We need your help."

I knew once Nagisa had said "help" that there would be no way out for me. I had a strong conscience and I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if I didn't help anyone when I could. Besides, the fact that the money was easy and I needed it bad, I couldn't resist but give in to his cries for help. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Club jobs paid well at least and since he was in need of help, it would probably be a stable job for a long while.

Nagisa practically blew up with excitement and told me to drop by this evening to get my schedule and sit in to observe how it works.

I figured it couldn't be too bad. I mean, I'd probably be working the bar or serving the customers. I'd had worse gigs cleaning toilets at nursing homes.

After that, I had gone home and finished unpacking. The small apartment was starting to look more like home to me. It got to be about eight and I figured I should head to the club. I threw on my sneakers and my brown jacket then I headed out.

Once I got to the club, I was surprised at how packed it was. The line weaved around in the front but still wrapped around the back of the building. As Nagisa had instructed, I went straight to the door and was meet by two thick, rough men. I guess a club like this would need some tough security.

"Who are you?" one of them asked suspiciously. They might have been told about me but I figured I should explain my situation.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa told me to come by tonight and get a feel for the business," I answered calmly, trying not to provoke these men in the slightest.

"Oh yeah, he said something about that!" the other said with a toothy smile and I sighed in relief. "Come on in, new kid. Try not to get torn apart in this crowd tonight."

They both stepped aside and I walked in carefully. As I passed, one of them slapped my butt. Startled, I turned around to see that they had already shut the doors.

The inside was stunning but left me feeling more unnerved. The walls were dark and flashing, colorful lights illuminated the space. There were leather chairs and benches everywhere with short tables. Some had a metal pole in the middle of them, like a... stripper pole. I suddenly became more and more worried. I knew I would have to ask Nagisa what my role was in this soon.

Speak of the devil, I had felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a smiling Nagisa.

"Come on!" he called over the loud music. "The best view is from the DJ booth over the VIP rooms!"

Without letting me say a word of even a simple greeting, he dragged me to the back of the building and up the stairs to a decked out DJ booth. Although it was the source of the pulsing music, it was generally quiet. I sighed as I was finally able to hear myself think.

"Take a seat, Mako-chan!" he suggested. "It's a lot to take in."

I sat down and he gave me a moment before giving me a visual tour.

"The bar is on the opposite wall from the doors and the stage on the other wall from the DJ booth. Behind the stage are the dressing rooms, VIP's are under the booth then bathroom located closest to the bar. Everywhere else are free range to customers to enjoy themselves."

I felt his eyes settle on me. I had only been half paying attention to him as my thoughts consumed me. The same unanswerable question I had been asking myself that day was still circling in my mind.

What had I just gotten myself into?

Nagisa must have picked up on it as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Mako-chan, I'm sorry. I know I had been very vague when you applied and bent the truth a lot, but I just need help from loyal and strong employees. I'm sure you will quit once you find your way in this city, but until then I just ask for your best. Who knows, you may end up liking it here!" he exclaimed hopefully.

"Hey, Nagisa," I muttered quickly. I was starting to get antsy. "What exactly am I going to do here? I haven't really bartended before but I could learn pretty easily, I guess."

"Oh," Nagisa said nonchalantly. "You don't have to worry about the bar unless you happen to get thirsty. You'll be one of our stage entertainers like Rei."

I felt my eyes grow wide, just as something buzzed in Nagisa's pocket. He pulled out his phone and noticed what time it was. "Oh! I forgot the show starts in a minute! Hold that thought, Mako-chan!"

Nagisa jumped over to the command board and went about his business fixing lights and adjusting the music. He pulled a microphone to his mouth as the music slowly faded.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" he called over the mic. "This evening, we have a lovely show to put on for you! Allow me to introduce the Dolphin to the stage!"

Cheers and hollers erupted through the club. As the music turned on, the lights on the stage illuminated.

Long legs, smooth arms, toned muscles and tight black leather formed a handsome figure on stage. His black hair laid neatly on his head; his bangs swept to the right side.

He wore a pair of tight black leather pants that hugged his fit figure in all the right places. A loose fitting sky blue shirt hung on his frame, just begged to be ripped off. It was simple but being a man like him, he didn't need to over glorify himself.

Then there were his eyes. They were open and deep like the sea. The hypnotizing blue swallowed me whole as I drowned in the slight gaze that wasn't even directed to me. The power behind those eyes had me stupefied from the other side of the club. I had this strange feeling like I only wanted them to look at me and me alone.

The music pounded out of the speakers and the whole room was fascinated by the man as I was. Slowly, he slipped down onto all fours. His pants only tightened on his skin.

His calm and enticing body crawled sexily to the pole at the center of the triangular stage. His slender fingers wrapped around it as he pulled himself up to his knees. He squared his hips and an erotic look spread on his face. His eyes watched his movements as he rubbed himself on the pole. Bills were flying towards him, some people shoving them in the back pockets and waistband of his skin tight pants.

My eyes couldn't leave his body.

He grasped higher up on the pole and lifted himself to his feet. A strong leg wrapped itself around the pole as he spun around it in a full 360. He put his back to the pole and slid down slowly, shaking his hips subtly as he sank.

My head felt faint.

His fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt and began to strip it off as he stood back up in the same fashion he had gone down. He discarded the shirt on the stage behind him and turned to show his smooth muscles.

My breath slipped away from me.

As the show continued, he spun on the pole, ground his hips and moved his body to the music in a way that was making me loose control. The song was nearing it's end and he slowly began to unzip his pants. I tried to look away as my cheeks burned but I wasn't able to tear my eyes off his body for a second.

My jeans were feeling tight.

Under his leather pants was a tight swimsuit that went down to just above his knee. I couldn't stop shifting in my seat. He had a growing bump in his front. His fingers hooked themselves under the waistband and just as he began to slide them down, the lights on the stage were cut. Some of the members of the crowd sighed, frustrated at the tease.

Nagisa pulled me out of my daze and called my attention to him. He smiled happily to me.

"Get a little excited by our Haru-chan?" I felt my cheeks burn brighter as I squirmed in my chair. This man didn't have any boundaries. "It's alright, he's our biggest tease. It's like he intends on leaving everyone with a pent up problem when he leaves that stage."

"Well, isn't that his job?" I muttered.

He laughed and nodded. "Now it's your job too, Mako-chan!"

Things were happening so fast I could hardly react. I was going to be like the man on the stage, but no where near as dazzling. I became nervous; not about what I was doing, but that I wouldn't be able to do it. Me? A stripper? I didn't have nearly enough confidence for that.

"H-hey-"

"Come on, Mako-chan! Let's have you go meet Haru-chan!" he interrupted as he ignored my words. "Maybe I'll have you shadow him tonight to show you what to do when you aren't on stage. Hmm..."

As Nagisa spoke out loud, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door of the booth. He lead me through the crowd as though he was moving at supersonic speed. I didn't even have a moment to stop before I was faced with those eyes. The eyes of a beautiful man that bore right into mine as soon as I was dragged through the stage door.

"You did great, Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried as he ran up and gave him a hug. Haru moved his eyes to the small blonde that held him captive. He awkwardly accepted the hug but didn't return it. It seemed like he wanted nothing less than to squirm away from his hold.

"Thanks," he sighed blandly; his voice was deep and husky. "Who's this guy?" he asked, his eyes looking to me again.

"Makoto Tachibana, our new stage entertainer," Rei informed as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and joined the group.

"A-about that, um... Nagisa? Can I talk to you?" I stuttered.

"Of course!" Nagisa hummed as he turned to me. "What's it about?"

I could feel all of their eyes on me and I sighed. There was no going back now. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to do this."

Before Nagisa could say anything, Haru spoke up. "We don't need anyone like that."

Once those words left his lips, I felt like something had struck me. This time when I looked into his eyes, I saw more than just a beautiful color. There was pride and a slight look of disgust in his stare.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa cried. "Don't be so cruel! He's probably only nervous about being on stage."

"No, it's fine, Nagisa," I muttered, looking down at my feet. "I guess you could say that I might be trying to get out of this but I already promised I would help you. I don't mind Haru being annoyed with me because I feel the same way right now." I looked up at Haru, determination written on my face. "Next time you look me in the eyes, I don't want it to be with a loathing glare. I will help to the best of my abilities here!"

At that point, Haru had looked taken aback by what I said. I could see a slight smile for only a second before he nodded to me and headed to his dressing room.

It was like a silent declaration of a one-sided war.

From that moment on, I was head strong about helping Nagisa and showing Haru that I could do this if I put my mind to it. He probably thought nothing of it, but I knew that I was going to prove my worth if this was going to be what my profession was going to be for a while. Little did I know that the more I worked for it, the more dedicated I became.

**Still, I'm so sorry that was so long and I know Makoto's character is a little determined but come on, he's sexually frustrated by his lover lol. #hardcoreMakoHarushipper. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible but as you can tell it was a lot of work writing this much so we will see on that.**

**ANY AND ALL REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT!**

**I want to try and make this as painful for both of us so if you guys have any suggestions or constructive criticism, that would be just great. So great. You guys are great.**

**Thank you for reading, my litte yaoi lovers cx**

**~ Misao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two done the next day XD probably the last time this will happen but I was inspired yesterday and wanted to bring this to you guys as soon as possible (especially since I'll be out of town for a week starting Tuesday)**

**I'll probably be sent to a mental institution because of this fic though, like you have been warned.**

**(Sorry some of the parts don't seem too detailed, but I didn't want this chapter to be too long)**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

The next week was probably the most tiring time of my life. I spent the next day with Rei learning how to perform on stage from the early morning to dusk. Then, Nagisa trained me to pick up tips as I took around samples of drinks and served people at the VIP booths. The four days after that, I worked every night and started to get to know regulars. Nagisa said that before I set foot on the stage, I had to know how to entertain our guests. Most importantly, I needed to have more confidence in myself.

"Maybe a one on one with Rei-chan would be just what you need before your debut tomorrow night!" Nagisa suggested.

"No!" I jumped. My mind went back to the lessons he had given me on performing. If even the smallest move wasn't beautiful, he pulled out the horse whip. "D-do I really need to take lessons on it? I should be okay with what I have so far, right?"

"'Okay' won't cut it, Mako-chan," Nagisa cried. "What about Haru-chan? I'm sure he would be able to help!"

"He hasn't wanted to help before. It's like he wants nothing to do with me," I sighed sadly.

Just at that moment, Haru walked in the stage door. Nagisa smiled with malicious intent as he skipped over to him.

"Hey, Haru-chan, I have a request for you," he hummed slyly. Haru looked bored at his words. "Teach Mako-chan to have confidence in himself!"

"No," he stated blandly.

"Why not?" Nagisa whined.

"That requires effort." He rubbed his head and started to walk to his room. Nagisa stopped him and practically dragged him over to me.

"Don't be so stubborn, Haru-chan!" Nagisa huffed as he pulled him. "Please help him."

Haru looked from Nagisa's puppy dog eyes to me and then back. He sighed. "Alright. But I can only teach him the way I learned."

Nagisa's eyes lit up and sparkled in appreciation. "Thank you, Haru-chan! How will I ever be able to repay you?" Without leaving Haru a second to answer or giving me a moment to object to what was about to happen, he ran off to go find Rei.

Haru sighed and looked to me with his hands on his hips. He barely had any expression on his face besides the dull waves of annoyance in his eyes. I bet he wasn't too thrilled being asked to teach the new guy how do to the job he had been hired for. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed and tried to hide the light pink rising in my cheeks.

Haru turned around and walked off to a door with a star that didn't have a name on it. He pushed the door open and walked inside. I rushed to follow him as he spun around to face me. I shut the door behind me as I entered and looked around. In the small room, there was a pole in about the middle of the room. There was a metal rack with hangers against the right wall. A vanity stood in the corner where the right wall and the wall with the door meet; with a small boom box sitting upon the vanity. I stood there and waited for Haru's instructions. Sadly, not a word slipped out from between his lips.

I shifted from my right foot to my left in the awkward silence. "S-so," I stuttered. "How were you taught to dance?"

"Strict practice," he stated and I sighed in reassurance. I could deal with criticism so this wasn't going to be as bad as I feared it was going to be. I moved to the pole and stretched out my arms a bit. But, that feeling of relief didn't last long.

Suddenly, I heard a crack as something struck my backside. I jumped and turned to see Haru standing behind me.

With the horse whip in his hands.

"I see it does get your attention."

"It's not right to hit me with that!" Makoto cried as he cringed away from Haru. The whole reason he agreed to let him be his instructor was that he wouldn't be hit every time he did something wrong. "I'm your co-worker. This has to be an employee conduct violation!"

"Nagisa agreed to let me teach you my way."

Makoto groaned slightly. He knew that if he wanted Haru's help, there was no way around being struck with the horse whip if he wasn't performing to his liking. It's not that it hurt, but it was just a shock and he didn't like the feeling of being hit. It made him feel as though he was in the middle of a bad S&M fanfic. He also wouldn't have pegged Haru as one to crack a whip at someone, but if it helped to teach him then Makoto thought Haru wouldn't deny any possibility.

Haru played the music and Makoto's body practically moved on its own. He had practiced and practiced on dancing, but he wasn't even confident when he was by himself. His long, slender fingers wrapped around the cold metal and his leg grasped onto the pole. He spun around the pole, but too slow to have enough momentum to move him to where he intended to stop.

Then Haru cracked the whip on Makoto's backside.

"H-hey!"

"You don't have enough power in your movements. Try it faster."

Makoto felt my cheeks burn red. There he was, trying to show Haru that he could do this and Haru had to stop him right as he started. Makoto shooed away all thoughts of insecurity. What he needed was to be confident about what he was doing or he would continue to be struck by the whip.

He moved the same as he had in the beginning, but pushed off harder on his swing. Once Makoto noticed that he hadn't been hit, he continued. All he focused on was having more strength in his movements that he slipped into a subconscious state as he put himself through the motions. Once he noticed he hadn't been hit in a while, that's when the whip came down again.

_Crack!_

"What did I do?" Makoto cried as he cringed.

"You let up on your dip too soon, like you were embarrassed."

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing," Makoto sighed.

_Crack!_

"What?"

"This is where you work. Don't bad mouth it. We don't need people here that are embarrassed by what they do."

Makoto looked at Haru's face and saw in his eyes how serious he was. To Haru, this job was more than just any stripper job. He felt connected to the atmosphere and somewhat like he was wanted here. With a manager like Nagisa, it's hard to imagine anyone would feel unwanted with his bubbly attitude.

A new found determination sparked in Makoto and he smiled honestly for the first time in a while.

"I'll try harder next time."

Makoto's sweet smile shocked Haru. He could feel a slight heat rise on his cheeks and he huffed out a quick breath.

"I think when I think about being nervous and embarrassed, that's when I mess up," Makoto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He obviously didn't think much of the smile that had Haru blushing.

"That doesn't make sense," Haru muttered. "Don't think about it then."

"Alright," Makoto heaved as he shook out his arms and go himself ready.

This time around, the whip didn't come down once. Haru stood there with a look of mild shock and surprise.

"I think you're ready."

That evening, everyone got to the club two hours before opening like the normal routine to check sound, lighting and to give the entertainers enough time to get into costume and pamper themselves.

"Rei, are you sure these costumes were the best choice?" Makoto asked nervously. Rei had just come back from the costume room with an arm full of different costumes for him to try and hung them up on the metal rack in Makoto's dressing room. He hadn't seen what they were yet, but knowing Rei and what he usually wore as a "normal costume," Makoto had a right to be worried about the contents of the bags.

"Of course! From my past theories and studies, having an over the top costume for your debut is important for success! After you come off the stage, you can change into this outfit for the remainder of the night when you go around serving drinks and such," Rei informed him as he held up different garment bags. "I picked outfits that had more green so they would make your eyes seem a brighter green than they are now! Hurry and try them on and pick your favorite, we will all be waiting out here."

"Wait, Rei!"

Before the words even left his mouth, Rei had fled the room and shut the door with a bang. Makoto sighed and started to open up the bags and eliminating outfits.

He opened up the first bag then quickly zipped it back up. "A green playboy bunny costume?!" Makoto cried. "Rei has got to be out of his mind."

As he went through the costumes, they weren't getting much better. The playboy bunny costume was followed by a see-through harem girl costume, then a very exposing Green Lantern costume that was mainly a mask, green paint and a logo. Makoto's face only got redder and redder as he discarded every bag he had opened. Finally, it came down to the last garment bag. He crossed his fingers then opened up the bag.

"Well, it's better than all the other ones," he said as he pulled out the costume and began changing.

When the door of the dressing room opened, Haru, Rei, Nagisa and a girl with a long red pony tail were standing there waiting.

Nagisa was the first to see Makoto's transformation. A wide smile spread across his face as he hopped over and took Makoto's hands in his. "You look great, Mako-chan!"

"I knew I picked great costumes," Rei boasted proudly.

"That one isn't even green," Haru pointed out.

"Ever hear of diversity?!" Rei countered.

The girl just stood there with her hands over her eyes, but made it easy to tell that she was peeking through her fingers.

His costume didn't seem to disappoint any of the four. Around his wrists were cuffs like that you would find on a white dress shirt, as well as the collar that he had around his neck that was held there by a short black tie. His chest and back were exposed and he wore black shorts that were styled after slacks. Around his waist was a short white apron and he had on long black stockings and black stilettos.

"I would have thought that you would be uncomfortable not wearing a shirt," Nagisa figured.

"Well, it's more comfortable than the other costumes Rei picked out," Makoto muttered. "Some just looked like dental floss. How is that clothing at all?"

"It would have brought attention to you," Rei informed.

"But I don't want the whole world's attention!" Makoto and Rei exchanged hard looks until Rei turned away with his nose pointed up.

"How do you think he looks, Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked the girl that looked like she was about to scream in excitement. She was practically the splitting image of a freaky fangirl.

"It's Kou!" she cried as she gave Nagisa a dirty look. She turned back to me and her eyes lit up again. "It's wonderful," she sang. "Just look at how packed his abdomen is."

Nagisa smiled and nodded as someone rushed through the stage door.

"Mr. Hazuki, sir," the male said. He didn't look as young as us, but he wasn't old either. He didn't have much of a presence either, just a laid back man. "It's them. They are here."

Suddenly, everyone fell silent and looked to Nagisa, whose eyes were locked with the man's. No one said a word as they stood there in silence. Then, Nagisa sighed and pouted.

"Aww, man! I thought we could get away without having a visit from these guys for a while," he whined. "They couldn't have come at any worse a time. We were all celebrating how great Mako-chan looked in his costume! Don't you think he looks great, Jared?"

Jared looked at me and shrugged. "I guess. I don't need to have a sense for fashion as the bartender, only alcohol."

Nagisa giggled and smiled. "Go make sure the kitchen is ready for when we open the doors and go help them with whatever they need. You and I know they are always falling behind. We'll go deal with our visitors."

Jared nodded and headed back out. Nagisa headed to the door and Rei, Haru and Kou followed. Makoto grabbed the white and blue jacket Nagisa had given him earlier and headed after them after he kicked off his heels.

The five of them walked into the main part of the club. Three men in black athletic jackets with red stripes were standing near the door. One was shorter than the other two, who were about the same height. The shorter man's hair was grey and cut at an odd angle, like someone had made him jump when he was cutting his bangs and it all ended up being cut along one line. He had bright blue eyes, but nowhere near as hypnotizing as Haru's and had a freckle under is right eye. Another one of them had spiky, fire red hair and golden eyes. The man had this warm aura around him that didn't make him seem quite as threatening as Jared made him sound. Although, the man standing next to him really seemed like someone to be weary of.

He had dark red locks that brushed the top of his shoulders. He had a long strand that feel across his face. His blood red eyes looked strikingly angry, although he didn't seem to be annoyed or frustrated by anything. They just made him seem sort of feral. His teeth were sharpened to a point, somewhat like a shark's. He had a fierce look on his face that made me hesitate from walking any further.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haru asked them and all of them turned their attention to us.

"It's been a while, Haru," the shark man said with a wicked smile. "We heard you had a new member so we had to come by."

"Whether or not we have a new employee is none of your business," Rei snapped as he pushed his glasses. The shark man looked at him and Rei turned his head away quickly like he hadn't said anything.

"Don't bully them," the human torch scolded his threatening, aquatic friend. "What is so wrong with us trying to get along?"

"B-but, senpai, aren't they the competition?" the awkward-grey-hair-cut kid muttered.

"It's not competition if it's so easy to beat you," Haru pointed out blandly.

The bipolar shark person went from smiling like he was victorious to throwing Haru a violent look. Haru looked bored by his reaction and didn't even flinch.

Makoto tapped Nagisa's shoulder and he turned around. "Nagisa, who are these guys?"

"Well, the short kid is Aiichiro Nitori; fire hair is Seijuurou Mikoshiba; shark guy is Rin Matsuoka, Gou-chan's older brother," Nagisa explained.

"Wait, Gou-kun's here?" Mikoshiba asked as he smiled wide. He searched around until he found her and then he rushed to her side. Rin gritted his teeth and looked like he wanted to strangle him but Nitori held him back.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked, repeating his question that was left unanswered earlier.

"Just came by to welcome the new guy and to tell him that if he ever needs a new job anywhere else, Club Samezuka always has a doors open policy," Mikoshiba said with a smile. "Right, Gou-kun?"

"It's Kou! Kou!"

"Well, that's nice and all but I've made friends here and it's not as bad as I thought," Makoto muttered. "Now, we have a lot to do before we open so if you guys would move along."

"Hey, don't think that you can tell—"

"We are sorry we intruded then," Mikoshiba interrupted Rin as he and Nitori fought to get him out the doors. After a few minutes of struggling and cries for release, the Samezuka group found their way out the heavy doors as they slammed shut.

"What was that whole deal about anyways?" Makoto asked.

"Well, there is some history there," Rei answered and he sighed.

"You see, Rin-chan used to work here and he dated Haru-chan for a while," Nagisa informed him.

"EUHHH?!"

**PLOT TWISTS EVERYWHERE XD omfg. Not like most of them weren't expected though. ****So, Makoto is starting to like his job. ****And Haru dated Rin. ****This is getting pretty juicy. ****I refuse to regret anything even though I should probably regret everything.**

**AGAIN, ANY REVIEW WOULD BE GREAT!**

**Chapter three will be here soon!**

**Thank you for reading, my little yaoi lovers cx**

**~ Misao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omfg I'm so slack I really apologize guys!**

**My schedule is so crazy it's not even funny, but chapter 4 will be out asap since I'll be leaving town again for another week. Hopefully after all this, I'll be able to finally have a normal posting day for these chapters.**

**SERIOUSLY THOUGH, EXTREMELY BAD SMUT AND RATHER EXPLICIT**

**You've all been warned so don't blame me for ruining your innocence cx**

**Enjoy ^-^**

All heads turned towards me. With everyone's eyes observing my every move, I started feeling squirmy. I hadn't meant to be so loud. My lips opened to apologize but Nagisa just started laughing.

"Mako-chan! You're just too cute!" the blonde giggled. "You're totally crushing over Haru-chan, aren't you? Hmm? Hmmmmm?" Nagisa wiggled and raised his eyebrows at me as I just stood there in shock. Haru had looked unmoved by Nagisa's comment, while Rei was disconcerted and Kou tried to hold in her fangirl squeals with her hands clasped over her mouth.

Me? Like Haru? I couldn't even think of it as an option. Sure, Haru was kind when he wanted to be and he had helped me when I needed it, but there was no way. With his stupidly perfect eyes, stupidly perfect hair, and a stupidly hot body that left every human being sexually and/or romantically frustrated, I couldn't only think of it as an option; but I knew it wasn't going to be a choice Haru would choose.

Quickly, I shook my head and dismissed the idea. I couldn't let myself think like that. "I know you're crazy, but don't start thinking out of proportion," I sighed. Nagisa just smiled and nodded like he wasn't convinced. None of them were.

"Alright, we have a show to get ready for tonight! Everyone needs to finish getting their costumes together. This evening, everyone needs a butler costume. I think it will go with Mako-chan's maid costume very well," Nagisa said as he smiled widely. Needless to say, he really enjoys his job. "Kou, go help Jared come up with a new drink to sample tonight! Tonight will be a moment to celebrate! Only a few hours left until we open the doors!"

He skipped off as everyone dispersed. The entertainers went back to their dressing rooms and Kou headed to the bar. As the time for me to get up on stage got closer and closer, I was feeling more and more nervous.

I paced around the dressing room, my high heels in hand. I wasn't ready at all. The hands on the clock kept ticking no matter how much I wished they would stop. Rei had come in with more costume ideas and had changed my somewhat-comfortable black shorts for tight polyester and spandex black shorts that hugged me skin tight. I only felt more nervous thinking about walking around on stage with shorts like these.

There was a knock on the door as Nagisa burst through the door. The sudden noise made me jump.

"Mako-channn, it's time!" he sang. "Slip on those heels and let's go!"

"Nagisa, I don't think-"

"Come on!" Nagisa cried as he took the heels and pushed my feet into them. He pulled me out the door and behind the stage. The loud, numerous voices in the crowd clouded my mind.

"Just stand here and wait for the curtain to open," Nagisa instructed. "You know what to do!"

"Nagisa, wait!" I cried but he was already gone. My stomach churned and I felt like I was going to be sick. There was no way I could get through even a minute of the song like this.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" Nagisa voice called over the speaker system. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest entertainer, the... the um... Killer Whale!"

A whale?!

I was uncertain about the name Nagisa had just branded me with but there was honestly no time to think about it before the curtains opened. I could feel the hot lights dance along my exposed skin and I wanted to cover myself up instantly. The club was so packed that the tables in front of the stage were practically forgotten as people stood around like it was a concert. A loud roar erupted in the crowd but I couldn't move. I was absolutely frozen. With all of those eyes directly on me, I wasn't able to budge.

It had to be the worst moment of my life.

I could feel my face getting tight as my eyes watered. It was terrifying, standing up in front of these people. I debated whether or not to run off, but I knew I'd only get as far as the edge of the stage exit in these shoes with my shaking knees. I

I wanted to fall to the ground and melt through the floor...

But then I was faced with those eyes. Those hot, brilliantly blue eyes that erased my nerves but left me feeling extremely embarrassed.

"H-Haru?" I croaked as my voice cracking. I quickly cleared my throat as my cheeks burned red. "What are you-"

"Just follow my lead," Haru said as he took my hands softly. He pulled me to the front of the stage, keeping our eyes locked as we moved.

I had seen Haru in his costume for the evening earlier, but it wasn't nearly as stunning as it was under the lights on stage. His hair was slicked back with a few strands falling over his forehead just brushing the top of his black-framed, square glasses. He wore an unbuttoned white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His abs glistened from the lotion Nagisa rubbed all over everyone's exposed skin, making all of our exposed skin shine. He had an untied, black tie hanging around his neck under the collar, black slacks that hugged his butt perfectly and a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

The crowd wasn't disappointed in the slightest that it wasn't the spotlight dance from me that they were expecting. With the confidence from Haru and my new relaxed attitude, the crowd was already growing desperate when the show had barely even begun.

Haru led me to the pole and let go of one of my hands. He moved to one side of the pole and pulled me around to the other. Haru yanked my body against him; the cold metal was the only thing between our hot skins. He pulled on one end of his tie and slipped it off, dropping it onto the stage. The ladies in the front practically jumped ten feet to grab it off the front of the stage. Haru took my hand in his and slowly started to shift his hips on the pole. He could tell that I was still a bit embarrassed, so he intertwined his fingers with mine and turned my face to his with his other hand.

"Keep your eyes on me and only on me," he whispered to me, his words hot on my neck. I felt his face burn but I wasn't going to allow myself to be flustered by him anymore. Although the slight pink color rising on my cheeks and at the tips of my ears had already betrayed my headstrong ambitions.

Haru released my hand and slid it smoothly down my back, stopping his fingertips right at the waist band of my spandex shorts. His warm hand felt like it was burning the surface of my skin. He spread out his fingers and slipped a few down into my shorts and pushed and pulled my hips the way he wanted. Slight sighs came out of Haru as we moved our hips and went up and down on the pole. Bills flew everywhere; the lower the two of us went, the more that rained down on us till we were on our knees.

Progressively but quickly, I felt an uncomfortable bulge grow in my shorts. If I wasn't totally flustered before, I definitely was then. Shifting myself away from Haru in attempts to hide it, I only made it obvious to him that I was having a... problem, of sorts.

"Don't pull away," Haru instructed quickly as his lips moved close to my ear. "Strip me."

I wanted to melt into the floor again. From my cheeks to the tips of my ears, I burned beet red.

"Hurry," Haru demanded. "Keep your focus on me."

I took a deep breath and nodded slightly to Haru. I blocked out the pounding music, the roar of the crowd and the bills that filled the atmosphere. In that moment, it was only Haru and I on that stage and I couldn't hold back much longer.

We continued to rub ourselves against each other and the pole between us. I untwisted my fingers from Haru's hand and I reached towards him. I slipped his white button-up off his shoulders and discarded it onto the stage.

"Mmmnn," Haru moaned as my fingertips brushed over his hot skin. He looked at me with these ferocious eyes, like a flicker of angry, blue fire. All it took was that simple spark, those infuriatingly seductive eyes, to bring out the worst in me.

I forgot about all the eyes watching every move. I forgot about the pounding music shaking the ground beneath my feet. I forgot about my nerves and hesitations that kept me from moving so boldly.

"Aaah… Mmm, nnn…"

None of it mattered.

The only thing that I wanted—no, the only thing I needed—was Haru.

And in this moment, his moans gave away his thirst for the touch of my hands on his burning body. I had never seen him so openly show his emotions before, but I couldn't help but want to hold onto this as long as possible.

We weren't only getting a rise out of the crowd around the stage now, but it was like a wildfire had spread throughout the whole club. The envious looks of men and women alike drank in the sight of Haru and I, dying to get a taste of the sweet and salty heat that branded us so furiously.

Slowly, I ran my fingertips down Haru's solid abs. His head dropped back, closing his eyes. With my other hand, I tilted his head back up and made him look into my eyes.

"Don't look away. Keep your focus on me," I breathed, as I repeated the commands he had given me earlier. His eyes were what kept me going and I couldn't lose my nerve then, especially with how exposed he was to me. I didn't have a clue as to when I would get his usual blank stare to heat up like this again.

I continued to move my hand down his body. Once I reached the waistband of his slacks, I unbuttoned them and slipped his pants down to his knees. Of course, he didn't wear boxers but his jammer swim trunks. I smiled as the crowd went crazy. It really was his signature thing. Wrapping an arm around his body, I lifted him and slid his pants off his feet, throwing off his socks and shoes as well.

As I held him up, Haru took his long legs and tied them around my waist tightly. My hands slid down his back and he shivered as they ran over his tight ass. He wrapped his arms around my neck and held me close as I shifted us up and down on the pole. I could feel something long and hard poking into my abdomen.

"Unnn… Ahh, M-Mako…" he stuttered as I gripped his butt in my hands. "Mmmm…" Haru leaned his forehead against my shoulder as he panted.

"Say it," I pleaded. "Say my name."

"Ma-Makoto," he hissed. Not only was I turned on, but he couldn't keep himself in control for much longer either. "Makoto, I'm going… I…"

We both could feel the other building up to a bursting point. I felt nervous and embarrassed as I knew that making a mess of myself up on this stage would put a damper on my reputation. No one would let it go, especially Nagisa.

But neither of us could stop, nor could we wait. Haru held me just as tightly and I rubbed myself against him just as roughly.

"Unnnn! Auhhhh, Makoto!" Haru cried, but his voice was lost to everyone but me with the loud music swallowing his moans. "I-I'm… I!"

And suddenly, with no warning at all, the song ended with one last boom and the lights on the stage went out.

I felt Haru pull away from me, taking his heat with him and leaving my body cold. The humiliation I had ignored before now rushed over me and I stood their frozen, blocking out everything around me. What had I just done? It was like I seduced Haru and drove him into having dry sex up on stage. I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again. I wouldn't ever be able to speak to him again. I wouldn't even be able to walk in the doors of this club again. Water filled my eyes as I thought about the last and only thing that would really kill me. I wouldn't be able to ever see him again after what I just did.

Tears threatened to roll down my cheeks as I thought about it. It hadn't even been a whole week, but I felt like when Haru was with me, I could withstand anything. He was there to help when I had no confidence in myself. He was there to help when I was frozen up on this stage. He was there for me the whole time, although he practically said he didn't want anything to do with me when I walked into this club.

Now I had lost him because I couldn't find the confidence. Possibly the simplest job I had ever had, and I couldn't do it. Now, I lost him.

That was, until he grabbed my hand.

"Come on," Haru's hot voice sang in my ear and I turned to him. I could barely see his face in the darkness, but the part that I could make out was the same angry fire that burned when we were dirty dancing. "Makoto, let's go."

I hesitated, still feeling ashamed, but what else was there to do? I nodded to him slightly as I let him pull me off stage. The sighs of the crowd broke through my sound barrier as many were asking for one more song. Haru didn't even pay them any mind as he pulled me behind stage and toward his dressing room. He dragged me inside the dark room then shut the door and locked it behind him.

Haru turned around and faced me, still not turning the lights on. He walked over to me and I felt his strong gaze follow me, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"Makoto."

I clenched my eyes shut tight as his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Ma—"

"Stop it. I embarrassed myself out there enough. I froze up there with everyone looking at me like that and you had to come to my rescue!" I cried as I kept my eyes shut and crossed my legs, trying to hide my still aching heat between my legs. "I'm grateful that you did, but helping me only cornered you into an uncomfortable situation."

Haru didn't say a word and I turned my body to face away from him. I couldn't stand to even feel his touch on my skin when I was still like this. I had exposed him and there was nothing I could say that would make up for it.

His hand left my shoulder and I sighed in relief and in pain. I figured he hadn't been able to stand to touch me until he untied my apron and slid my shorts to my ankles. My eyes flew open as my face turned red and I tried pulling my shorts back up, but they were trapped under Haru's foot.

"What are you—"

"I went up on stage from my own freewill, not because of something you forced me into," Haru stated sternly. "I started this. Let me finish it."

My eyes drifted to glance over my shoulder as Haru got down on his knees and turned me around.

"H-hey!"

He didn't waste a second getting me going again. His tongue dragged over the head and I felt my knees already begin to shake beneath me. Slender fingers ran over my length as I hardened up instantly with his addicting touch.

"H-Haru… No. Stop," I moaned. His soft, pink tongue took in the taste of my pre-cum hungrily. It wasn't an angry or strong touch, but he moved with purpose and didn't leave me a second to push him off. Even if he had, I wouldn't be able to keep my lust for him at bay and would selfishly indulge myself in him regardless.

His mouth sucked away at my tip as his tongue swirled on my head. I ran my fingers through his hair as my moans and pants slipped from my lips. He slowly pushed my cock deeper into his mouth and I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust.

"I—I can't," I breathed as he began to bob up and down on my length faster. It was like he was trying to reduce me to rubble. "H-Haru!"

His lips released me as my hot, white cum spurted all over his face and chest. When I finished my release, I burned an even deeper red and I rubbed my eyes. The image of Haru on his knees covered in my hot semen was branded into my mind, no matter what I did.

The same pink tongue that put me in such an embarrassing state licked off the white cream from his lips. He looked up at me with pink, swollen lips and a slight blush on his cheeks from the heat.

"Don't make a face like that!" I cried in embarrassment. I couldn't process that my reactions had put him in this state. Haru brought himself to his feet and I quickly pulled up the spandex shorts, not like they did much anyways. It wasn't a bad face that he made as he swallowed my cum, but for a moment, a look of desire flashed in his eyes.

He went over to his vanity and grabbed a fresh towel out of one of the drawers. Haru wiped the white liquid off his body then headed over to his costume rack. I sighed as I realized that he wasn't going to say anything about what just happened. It's was like routine to him and I felt the idea that I was just another person in the sea of norm to Haru.

"Nagisa will come looking for us soon," Haru said as he pulled out what looked to be a spare butler costume. "Rei put a few in your dressing room."

I blushed and headed out of his room as he began to fix his hair and reapply simple eyeliner. Hurrying to my dressing room, I slipped inside and prepared myself for Rei's costume choices. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to Haru normally again for a while after all that happened in the past hour.

**So, this chapter was all kinds of smut XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it the small little piece of story that you got at least lol.**

**Same as before, ANY AND ALL REVIEWS ARE EXTREMELY APPRECIATED!**

**I get stuck so often that suggestions or encouragement is the fuel for me to get out the next chapter so I would be so grateful if you left me a comment.**

**Thank you for reading, my little yaoi lovers**

**~ Misao**


End file.
